Is a buck really not worth kissing me
by santanal0ve
Summary: Santana and Finn


This is my first story so feed back would be great.

Disclaimer; clearly i dont own glee cause if i do Santana would be with Finn.

They had been up in Rachels room for only about 20 minutes, sitting on her bed only kissing like usual when she stopped him and asked "Why did you decide to have sex with Santana?" Finn looked at her with the same look he gives her every time she ask and said, "Why do you always have to dwell on it, I thought you were going to have sex with Jesse so I thought it was a good idea!" Rachel shot back "But I didn't have sex with Jesse!" Finn then yelled "But you told me you did!" then Rachel answered with "Well you lied and told me you didn't, and I had to find out from SANTANA that you did!"

For the past three months it seems to have been the same conversation every time they started to get intense in the make out. Finn didn't even have to think about the mail-man anymore because it always stops right when it's about to go anywhere close to further, Rachel always ask about Santana. All summer he has had to put up with this and he couldn't take the questions about that night anymore. He didn't want to explain or describe his sex with Santana especially to Rachel.

"I just want to know what went on, what happened and how"

"Why so that can turn into another fight, you have a real problem Rachel, you have to compare yourself to every other girl I have been with, weather its Quinn and saying she's prettier than you and now Santana with the sex, Im sick of it"

And with that Finn left, hopped in his truck and drove home. When he turned on the radio like a sign or something haunting him there it was, the song that played that night, "Like a virgin touch for the very first time…." He didn't know what was going on or why Rachel won't let it go or why this song was playing, it was messing with his head and his palms were sweating and mouth dry. He went home said he didn't feel good and went right to bed, except that he couldn't fall asleep. He just laid there with flashbacks dancing in his head to the music of like a virgin. School was starting tomorrow and he finally counted enough sheep to pass out and get some sleep.

Rachel couldn't let it go, she had once come up with a plan to get Quinn to hit on Finn to see if he would go for it, just to try and secure to herself that Finn cared about her, and it worked. She needed to get the details about Santana and Finn, mostly cause she wanted to know what she was up against. She wanted to eventually have sex with Finn but she can't get it out of her head that he was with someone else.

When he didn't answer any of her texts she started to think of how to get the information, she finally came to the realization that maybe she can just ask Santana ( she is very open ) so that was that, and the first day of school she was going to ask what went down and how.

"Santana, can I ask you a question…"

"Like I told you before, yes you should move back to Israel." Santana said slamming her locker

"I want to know about your night with Finn" Santana looked at Rachel and saw she was serious and said "That is just creepy, even for you." Rachel just kept looking at her "Look I don't know what you're trying to get at, and you being in my presences outside of glee club is like a total social suicide so I am going to be going now and you needs to let it go, we had sex that's all." She gave one of her smirks with an eyebrow lift and with that she was off walking to her class.

"And you wonder why everyone hates you" Santana yelled. Rachel had just got done singing tell me why by Taylor Swift. The whole room was quite and Finn began to stomp out of the room. Rachel yelled for him and he yelled back "You just push and push your so annoying." And he was gone. Rachel was just staring at the door waiting for Finn to come back not knowing if she should follow him out, but she couldn't move even if she wanted too. The whole choir room was silent when Santana finally spoke again "Since no one else wants to be the one to ask what is going on, I will be more than happy to tell you all that Rachel wants deets on me and Finns night of me de virgitizing him and won't take no for an answer."

Finn was half way home when he got a text, he just assumed it was from Rachel and when he looked at his phone it was from Santana;

_I don't know why you won't tell her, but I certainly am not going to go all reality tv show and talk about what happened between me and you. I would love to just to see her get all mad and upset but that would involve me looking at her and speaking to her which I don't plan on doing at all this year. _

He didn't know what to say back to her, he was so annoyed from that whole day and tired from avoiding Rachel that he responded kinda mean but straight to the point.

_I'm not telling her because it is none of her business._

Santana looked at it and chuckled. She never really had spilled the beans and talked about their time together. It's not like something magical happened where he turned into a greek god and they had sex for hours, she thought to herself about that night, maybe he was embarrassed about the things he said or that he was really in experienced, with everything they did.

She was home, watching the videos that Coach Sylvester had assigned about how to kill other cheerleaders with your eyes. She decided that seeing Rachel that upset and worked up about not knowing what went down that night was freaking hilarious. She decided maybe it was time to toy with Finn again, I mean only a real gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell right? And maybe that's what she needed. He was the captain of the football team for the 3rd year in a row and this was her year as head cheerleader, the possibilities were endless. Yes everyone thought she was a lesbian last year because she was in love with Brittany, but shes still with Artie, and its not like she went all butch and cut out any possibility with being with a guy, maybe that's what she needed… a guy, Finn…

_Im sure your like all depressed and singing sad songs by boy bands right now, but if you want someone to talk to that isn't as annoying as a two year old who ask the same questions every five seconds, im here._

Finn's jaw dropped a little, was Santana being somewhat nice to him? I mean after that night mostly she just shot him down with her evilness. There was that one time she kissed him at the kissing booth but that was just to be her cruel self and give him mono to give to Quinn so that she could get Sam.

He thought of trying to sound cool, like he the quarter back of a state champion would sound ( its what he kept repeating to himself )

_Cool, yeah Rachel has been sucking lately and making my Senior Year start off like crap. Kurt and Blaine are here and Im not trying to see that, want to get a burger?_

She was so surprised that A. he remembered that she liked burgers and its funny that that's what she asked for after they had sex. And B. that he wanted to do something.

_S-Yeah I can be ready in like 15._

_F-Alright ill scoop ya up then._

Both were trying to sound cool, not flirty. They didn't know what the other was thinking.

When she got in the car she didn't know what to do, to hug him or just said hey, hi , whatsup it was actually driving her crazy. She had never felt less confident around a boy then she did at this moment. To her surprise he knocked at her door, most guys just wait and beep. She opened and he hugged her, nothing too special just a friendly hug then as they walked to the car he opened up the door for her! She was just in shock, you don't find many guys like that especially in highschool.

It was like when he opened that door for her it opened up her walls, she felt like she could be herself. Laughing and joking around the whole car ride there it wasn't awkward at all like she had feared. They sung along with the radio pretending to be different people in glee club doing impressions and just really being themselves.

"Ya know your pretty cool Santana"

'Why thank you Finn, you don't have to say that like your shocked"

"I haven't seen this side of you in a while, its kinda refreshing."

"Oh are you talking about the night that we did it, cause I think I was pretty hot then, not cool if you get what im saying"

"Hahaha Yes I get it, and thanks for not putting all that out there when Rachel asked you about it."

"The fact that Quinn is the only one who has ever slapped her is so hard to believe, she doesn't know when to relax"

He got quite and thought about what she said, Rachel really didn't know when enough was enough. He smiled at her and nodded along with her continuing to talk about Rachel. He probably should have stopped her but she was right and the words wouldn't come out. When they gotten their food they both demolished it, he is so used to Quinn and Rachel just acting like total girls and not eating in front of boys, even their boyfriend, but then he had to remind himself that he wasn't Santana's boyfriend. This whole night he was acting like it, and he never realized he wasn't. It just felt came natural and he didn't know how to stop.

"Is a buck really not worth kissing me" Finn had blurted out. They had been having such a fun night just goofing off, when on their way out of the restaurant he just asked, he had to know it was eating him up inside for a while and he didn't even know why it came out then and there, what made him say it and why he couldn't hold it in.

Santana didn't know what to think she looked at him and didn't want to embarrass him or say something totally rude so she came up with the best comeback she could think of, "Did it really not mean anything to you"

Neither knew how to respond, because neither had ever thought about it. They never realized when they said those things how it would have an impact on the other. They just stood their staring at eachother. Santana thought her question counted as the last thing said so she assumed that it was Finns turn to talk. Finn had thought about that night so much that it had to mean something he guessed, i mean if it meant nothing then why couldnt he tell Rachel about it, why was it such a big deal to him and why couldnt he escape it?

"I dont know how to answer that" - Finn said in a shaky voice

"Well its a Yes or No answer so why dont you start with that" - Santana said, back in bitch mode because he had just called her out trying to get all feelings involved which she wasnt expecting, and did not know how to handle it.

"I lost my virginity that night, it was life changing, so if that doesnt mean anything then i dont know what does." Finn was suprised at himself that those words came out.

Santana wasnt expecting him to imply that it meant something, she was mad that they were talking about it at all, if he didnt want to talk about it to Rachel, who he was going out with and loved why would he want to talk to her about it?

He decide to continue, " I cant talk to Rachel about that night because after I am done I cant promise her that when I have sex with her that it will be perfect or life changing for me again and thats what she wants to hear and I just cant lie about it."

"Perfect?"

"Ok yeah it wasnt perfect circumstances, cause we werent in love and it was in a hotel room but i wouldnt change what happened, i dont wish to have my virginity back"

"Well i wish sometimes, for your sake that i didnt take it."

"why?"

"When you take someones virginity a part of you feels like your tied to them forever, Its sad but true."

"Is that how you feel?"

"Well given the recent weeks events yes, because clearly it wont ever be let go of, especially with a girl like Rachel. The way she keeps pestering you about it is just another reminder about that night, and unless she lets it go you will always be thinking about it."

Finn scratched his head realizing how right Santana was.

"And no a buck is not worth kissing you, she said with a smile trying to lighten the mood."

"Your right, Im sure its worth a lot more"

she shook her head laughing, "Is their any more deep emotional stuff you want to get into in this beautiful scenic parking lot of a burger joint or can we call it a night."

His hands started to sweat and his heart started to pound, he couldnt stop looking at her and her smile, was she right? was he always going to be tied to her, because if he was that wouldnt even suck in the least bit. A thought came into his head when she finished her sentence, I would love to get into you. He didnt know where it came from or how to even act on it. He decided to smile and opened up the door for her, she smacked him lightly on the arm and said this is too emotional and was laughing the whole time.

"When i said it didnt mean anything, i never got to finish my sentence, i was going to follow that with it meant everything."

"Once again emotional Finn comes out to play. OK Hudson i get it, and like i said we will be tied forever because of this, i just hope to when you get around to having sex with berry you dont imagine my beautiful face on that midget body."

"If i ask you something you promise you wont hit me or kill me"

"Jesus Finn it better not be some more emotional crap because i simply have had to much for one night, its like your time of the month or something and thats too much to handle."

"I want to try it again."

"Um Try what again?"

"You know, it (long pause) sex."

"I know what you mean Finn"

"well?"

"YOU MEAN WITH ME"

"of course, were always going to be tied together, why not"

"Ill tell you a million reasons why, because your a ball of emotions, you go out with Berry"

he cut her off "Ill be better this time i promise" He smiled at her and she couldnt help but smile back, she was just staring at him waiting for him to laugh or something, but he was serious. She had wanted this all along, thats why she texted him in the first place but his emotions and problems was this something she can handle all in one night.

"its going to take a little more convincing than that"

he laughed said he was just joking and then reached over and put his hand on her heart, it was racing fast and he wanted to see cause he knew his was about to pop out of his chest.

"I dont know whose is faster right now" she couldnt help but smile back to that.

He decided to continue to drive to her house when he saw she had goosebumps, he felt like he left her with a good impression to make her want him just as bad as he wanted her.

He got out an opened the door for her, putting his hand out to help her out of his truck, she was heasident and then finally grabbed it. He didnt let go when she had hit the ground and held it to they got to the door.

"What was that about hudson?"

"I wanted to know what it felt like doing that"

"Holding my hand?"

"Holding eachothers"

She laughed at him and reached into her purse to find her keys, they had fallen out to the ground as she searched and it was dark. Finn picked them up and took it upon himself to open the door for her. "Do you want a soda or something" Santana asked just because she was hoping for him to say no I gotta go, but he came in and said he would love one and if he could catch the end of some baseball game.

They headed to her basement and sat on the couch. She sat with her back to the armrest and her knees to her chest and made sure to stay on her side of the cushion. She couldn't help but watch him watch the game. He was so cute when he cheered and got all into it but she had kept replaying in her head that he was just joking about the sex part.

She went to turn her head to the game to see what was going on and as she was trying to watch but saw it was over. He had stood up smoothed out his jeans and took her hand and pulled her up. He wrapped his arm around her tight, and she pulled away after a few seconds. His heart was racing so fast he didnt know what to do so he just went a head and did it. He cupped her head in his hands and pulled her to her lips, it was so fast she didnt even know how to stop him. At first he was kissing her hard as if she had no choice but to kiss him back but then it turned perfect. They couldnt stop, they didnt know how. His hands where around her waist when he moved one onto her head to lay her back onto the couch so that they didnt have to stop this magical kiss. Her legs where spread a little so that he fit perfectly ontop of her. He felt her grinding against him, and it felt just like that night, except he knew what to do this time.

She had her knees up and he was pressed against her, her arms where around his neck and it just felt right. She didnt know if it was going to go farther than this, but even if it didnt it still was great. She moved her hands from his neck to his chest where she rested them on his pecs. He whispered in her ear "100 bucks" She giggled in his ear. " I dont want to rush this" Finn said looking dead into Santanas eyes.

"What do you mean rush were going pretty slow if you ask me"

"I mean having sex in general, i dont want you to think that thats the only reason I hang out with you."

"Its cool it is usually that way with most guys"

"Well im not most guys" Finn said so sternly that it kind of scared her. "I could kiss you all night though Santana, that might not be what you want to hear but" She cut him off "It is actually great to hear that" she couldn't even control the huge smile that came across her face.

"Maybe I can never pick between Quinn and Rachel because im not supposed to"

Santana didn't know what to say or what he would want her to say, She just kept looking into his eyes waiting for him to say more.

"Im not rushing into having sex because i want this to be more then sex. I cant talk to Rachel about you because I cant help but smile or my heart speed up I cant turn on the radio without thinking about you or drive anywhere without thinking about that night and I cant be hear kissing you and not think about how I want to be with you"

She didnt know what to say because for once some one was telling them they wanted to actually be with her. It felt so good to hear that she couldnt help but kiss him and whisper in his ear "I want to be with you too"


End file.
